


Razor's Edge

by dustandroses



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: tamingthemuse, Danger Whore, Drabble: 500 words, Ficlet, Little Black Dress Fic, Other, Risky Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing like a vampire's kiss, except maybe the glide down a razor's edge into certain danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Razor's Edge

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Notes:** Inspiration for this chapter taken from the Live Journal Community Tamingthemuse prompt #372: Driving in the Dark  
>  **Notes:** Dedicated to to Trillingstar, who I bothered far too often during the editing/posting of this ficlet.  
>  I may have started this story with Xander's voice in my head, and an unchipped Spike in my mind's eye, but by the time I was half-way through, I realized it could work for any human character in BtVS who'd ever been involved with a vampire, or might have a thing for danger. And who would want a vampire in their bed, if they didn't have at least a _bit_ of a death wish?

Flirting with a vampire is like balancing on a tightrope, without a net. I don’t mean those low ropes, suspended half a dozen feet off the ground, we’re talking highwire, thirty or forty feet up in the air. If you’re not careful, it could end badly – at least for _you_. But there’s nothing like the charge you get when you make it to the other side, because you risked it all, and you did it just right.

Kissing a vampire reminds me of getting to the top of the highest roller coaster in the world, only to realize that your seatbelt is broken, and it’s too late to do anything about it now. Yeah, sure, there’s a bar to grab onto, but think about the last time you rode a ‘coaster. How many times did your ass leave the seat, only to realize that the belt was all that held you down? The bar is only there to give you something to grab onto as you plunge hundreds of feet to the bottom of the first hill. Without a seatbelt, you could easily end up dead. But what a way to go!

Making out with a vamp is as dangerous as driving a car at 90 miles an hour – in the dark. Pitch black darkness. Not just blindfolded, ‘cause that’s a cheat. You could rip that thing off in a second, if you got too worried. That’s like kissing a vamp while you hold a stake to his heart. Where the hell’s the fun in that? If he’s holding back because he doesn’t want to turn to dust, then the challenge, the _rush_ is gone. You might as well mess around with your Sunday school teacher. No, it’s only worth the effort if the risks are very real.

Some people think bungee-jumping is a challenge, or sky diving, but unless you refuse the body harness, or dive without a reserve parachute, then the chances you take are minimal compared to fucking a vampire. Mountain climbing, professional motorcycling racing– okay, we’re getting closer. Bull riding, or even better, bull _running_. Now you’re talking. Wrestling a six or seven-hundred pound Siberian tiger, or better yet, a twenty foot, four-thousand pound Australian saltwater crocodile – yeah, that’s the kind of thrill I’m talking about. 

There’s a moment when your life hangs in the balance. You glide along the razor’s edge and find out if you can ride that high, or if your body will fall back to the ground with a leaden thump. That’s the moment your vampire strikes. He’s got his fangs deep inside you before you even feel the twin pinpricks of sharp and deadly fire. You may think you can soar when you’re hang gliding thousands of feet in the air, but that’s nothing compared to a vampire’s bite. No wonder people get addicted to it. When a vamp pulls at your blood, the whole world _stops_.

 

If you’re lucky, when you come back down, you’ll remember how to breathe again.

~


End file.
